Bam' 'bAM' 'bam' 'BaM' 'bAm' Yo Bam, over here
by MrsCatoHungerGames
Summary: Megan is the first girl to go to Camp Greenlake. *o* She's done a lot of bad things in the past, has been kicked out of 2 different Juvenile halls and has escaped from a further 3. Instead of sending her off to Juvie again, the Judge decided that going to the camp would be a better option. Awkwardnessn confusion and sexual tension await. Either Squid/OC or ZigZag/OC. Message me :D


**First story. Don't hate :S **

**If I don't get the characters right then I'm sorry, but this is how I want them to be in my story.**

**Info: **Megan is the first girl to go to Camp Greenlake. *o* She's done a lot of bad things in the past, has been kicked out of 2 different Juvenile halls and has escaped from a further 3. Instead of sending her off to Juvie again, the Judge decided that going to the camp would be a better option. Since it's an all boys camp she'd have to pretend to be one of the lads. Awkwardness, confusion and sexual tension await. (The Warden, Mr Sir and Dr P all know that she's a girl).

**Character info: **

**Name: **Megan Jones/ Douglas (Doug) Parker

**Age: **17

**Height: **5ft7

**Weight: **Ermm.

**Eye Colour: **Dark brown

**Hair Colour: **Medium brown

**Nationality: **British

**Style: **Scene/ Emo

**Things to watch out for?: **Depression, Anxiety, OCD, ADD and severe anger management issues..

**Other: **History of excessive alcohol and drug usage. Moved to Texas when 13. After that she held a grudge towards her mother(Anne) and step-father(Richard), blaming them for everything wrong that has happened to her. Eventually she turned violent towards Richard, got sent to Juvie, got kicked out/ escaped, ect. About two months before heading to Camp Green Lake she got involved in the wrong crowd and got addicted to Weed, Heroin and Cocaine, as well as excessive drinking.

_**Outfit: . .rock/set?id=50665599#fans**_

Too hot.

_Way _too hot.

Remind me again why I put this hat on? I'm an idiot. Seriously, no joke. If I were any dumber I'd be a fine specimen of evolution in reverse.

Want to know why I'm so hot? _Of course you do._

I'm on a ranky yellow school bus that smells so bad that my eyes are watering. And I can't even open a window, since they're all bolted shut. Plus, even if they were open-able, it'd still be impossible since my hands are handcuffed behind my back; which is also the reason why I haven't been able to remove the furnace off my head.

I shifted uncomfortably on the sticky seat (_I hope I'm not sitting in what I think I'm sitting in_) and shifted my gaze out of the window, where clusters of holes started whizzing by. **What the HELL are holes doing out in the middle of nowhere?**

As the bus continued moving, more and more holes came into view. It was beginning to look like some sort of mutant worm or something lived here. How awesome would that be? .. (_Instantly this came to my mind: _ wiki/Sandworm_(Beetlejuice)) … maybe not.

I was distracted by my thoughts when a few flashes of orange caught my eye. Then they disappeared.. But then they appeared again. Whoa. They must be magic.

I continued to stare at them as we passed by, soon realising what they were (people) and what they were doing.

Digging.

_Digging._

_Digging in __**ORANGE JUMPSUITS!**_

I'm not so bothered about the digging. Tried to dig to China once… Ended up killing a mole -.-

I was casually pulling the spade out of my Grandma's lawn, when something popped its head out of the hole. Me, being the Ninja that I am (_With my super fast reflexes and all_ [That's a load of crap by the way. I'm about at quick and skilled at Ninjaness as a slug]), slammed the spade down only to hear a faint squeak.

I cried for the whole day, due to my accidental manslaughter.

So yeah, I've dug holes before. No biggie.

But those bloody jumpsuits. Gah. Do these people have a sense of fashion?

Five minutes later we pulled up to a few buildings and some tents (which were labelled A-F). The bus stopped with an abrupt clunk, causing the guard at the front to stand up and walk over to me, uncuffing my hands and roughly dragging me to the front of the bus.

With a horrendous screech, the bus doors opened and I stepped out, instantly wanting to get back on again.

It's like.. 1000000000x hotter outside of the bus. No kidding.

And the sun. Gah. I'm going to have to accept the fact that I'm never, _EVER _going to see again. I'll have to learn to read braille.

After squinting for a minute or so, I was able to reconsider my statement about being blind, as I could faintly make out the silhouettes of the buildings.

I got quite a fright when I heard someone yell from behind me. Nearly made me poo a little bit.. Pretend I didn't say that :L

"Oi, fresh meat" an obnoxious voice yelled from a chair, outside one of the buildings.

He was soon accompanied by another voice, "Man, he looks like a pussy", chuckling soon followed and I let out an annoyed grunt and followed the guard into one of the buildings.

After getting acquainted with Mr Sir (whom I wanted to punch in the face) and got my ghastly jumpsuits and boots, a rather chirpy man walked in with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cats. His floppy had didn't do his ears any favours.

I had to do a double take for a second. _What the hell does he have on his nose?_

"Douglas Parker? You may have done some bad things in your life, but that does not make you a bad person" He said in an unusually happy tone. _If only he knew._

"I'm Dr Pendanski, You're guidance counsellor" _Great -.-_

"This is you're tent. D stands for diligence" He said as we approached a rather tragic looking tent.

I had to restrain myself from replying, '_D stands for dump too_'.

"Yo Mom, who's the Pansy?" a slim black boy shouted from his position on a poor excuse for a cot.

"Be nice Rex. This is your new tent mate" Dr P replied, smile still etched upon his face. "Boys, this is Douglas. He'll be staying with you for the next 24 months" As soon as those words escaped his lips, nearly the whole tent erupted into moans of annoyance.

_Way to make me feel welcome._

"It's Doug" I muttered to as I rubbed the back of my neck., feeling the sweat slowly trickling down it. I really need to shower.

"This is Rex, Theodore, José, Stanley, Zero, Alan and Ricky" He said indicating to each of my fellow D-Tenters.

Rex, as I said before, was a slim black boy. Not skinny as such, but not podgy. He sported a pair of large, dusty glasses, that can't be doing their job properly. Theodore was a heavy set black boy, who, if I could, I'd hug. He looks like a teddy bear. But I don't want to get on the wrong side of him, since his weight could be used as an advantage. José looked Mexican and had the cutest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. Stanley had hair that looked like pubes.. But he looked like a nice kid. Might be a good future friend J Zero was a tiny black boy and had a mini afro that looked awesome. I want to touch it. He was quietly sitting on what I presumed to be his cot. Alan wore some sort of top around his head, probably to stop himself getting burnt. He was chewing on a tooth pick, warily glancing at me. And finally Ricky. Ricky had ** .amazing **hair in the entire existence of the world. It looked like he'd been electrocuted. But in a good way?

"Those aren't our names, don't listen to that fool. I'm X-Ray, That's Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, still Zero, Squid and ZigZag" _X-Ray_ said, pointing to the others.

I awkwardly nodded, not really having anything to say. What could I say to these boys? '_Oh hi. I'm new here. Can I touch you're hair? It looks awesome_' They might think I'm a freak.

"Oh and Alan? You're Douglas' mentor" Dr P said, chipper as ever.

"_Mom_" He groaned out and leaned back on his cot, hands over his face.

Dr P, or _Mom_ as the other guys call him, left after that, leaving me to unpack my stuff in the box at the end of my bed. I then proceeded to put my hideous leisure suit on over my clothes and put my boots on.

"Hey, I'm Stanley" Pube boy came up to me with a friendly smile on his face.

"I know. Dr.P said it before" I returned the smile, careful not to look to enthusiastic that someone was talking to me. They might think I was gay.

"Oh yeah, right.. Well, were all heading to the Mess Hall. You coming?" He asked as he slowly walked towards the tent flap.

"Mess Hall?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

He quickly realised that I had no idea what he was going on about, "Cafeteria". As soon as those words escaped his lips I leaped to my feet and ran out of the tent. A laughing Stanley on my heels. He soon overtook me and guided me to the 'Mess Hall'.

"Charming" I muttered as I stepped through the door, eyeing the tables of boys, some of whom were lobbing, what I could only describe as a glob of goo, across to the other tables.

Stanley got into line and I followed him, copying his actions as he grabbed a tray. Without warning, something was plopped onto my tray and I looked down, astonished that they expected us to eat the mysterious goo glob.

I was rather happy when two pieces of bread were tossed on my tray. Yay, something edible :D

"I'd eat that now if I were you" Stanley muttered to me as we were about to leave the line. "X-Ray tends to take newbie's bread, claiming they don't deserve it since they haven't earned it"

Without a moments hesitation I rammed one of the pieces of bread in my mouth, chewed, swallowed, choked and drank some water.

"Hey Doug" I heard Ala-_Squid _call me from over at the table. I looked over questionably as he waved me over. I walked over to him when he shifted over in his seat. "This' where you sit" He pointed between himself and Armpit. Hesitantly I walked round the table and took my place, nearly tripping over X-Rays outstretched foot in the process.

Just as I was about to take a bite out of my other piece of bread, a hand snatched it out from under my nose.

My head snapped round to X-Ray who smugly placed my bread on his tray, "What the fuck?" I half yelled, getting pissed off that he took my only edible food away from me. I was still shocked even though Stanley **did **warn me.

"Well, since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind givin' up your bread to somebody who did now would 'cha?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

It took all the will I had in me not to jump up and break his nose.

Teeth gritted, attempting to stay calm, I responded, "So you want me, the new kid, to give up my dinner for **you** when I haven't eaten in 9 hours? And probably won't eat until breakfast - what's for breakfast by the way?" I muttered the last bit to Squid, who responded "Tortilla wrap with honey".

"Scratch that, I won't be eating 'till lunch. Would you really like on you're case if I collapse and die?" I continued my rant.

" wouldn't care" laughed X-Ray as he went to take a bite out of **my **bread.

"X, I swear, if you take a bite out of that I'll-" I started.

"-You'll what? Bitch slap me?" He joked, high-fiving Armpit.

That was when I snapped. Without warning X-Ray was on the floor, me on top of him, with my fist pounding into his face.

It took a few seconds for the other boys to react but soon enough, a pair of strong arms grabbed my shoulders and hauled me off the bread thief. But I was used to people handling me like this and easily slipped out of their grasp and went in for round two. X-Ray was back on his feet and looked increasingly angry. As I went in to attack, the same pair of arms grabbed me again, but this time a lot more forcefully, defeating my chances of escape. Whoever was holding me kept me still as X-Ray advanced on me, anger all over his face. Soon enough his fist repeatedly collided with my stomach, causing me to keel over and land face first on the floor.

Again, the pain started again, but this time much **much **worse. It took me a few seconds to realise that his foot had replaced his fist, and jeesh, it hurt like a mofo.

Eventually he stopped and composed himself, while I lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. It wasn't until he turned his back on me that I noticed something incredibly close to my face..

**MY BREAD!**

Stealthily, I slipped it into my pocket, got up and stumbled out of the door with all eyes on me.

After taking time to rest, I decided that it was time for a shower. I grabbed my towel and pyjamas before heading off in the direction that 'Mom' pointed out earlier.

I stumbled upon the showers but nearly had a spaz attack with what I saw.

.. _They had no doors.._ I'm fucked.

**So what do you think? Yay or nay? R&R!**

**If you don't like it then say. I'll continue it for my own enjoyment but not publish it.**

**Message me with who you think she should eventually get with. ZigZag or Squid?**

**- Megan**


End file.
